Refuge de drabbles
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Une petite collection de drabbles écrits sur l'univers de Harry Potter, selon le bon vouloir de mon inspiration...
1. Call it magic

Me (re)voilà avec un recueil de drabbles :)

Ils seront tous sur le thème de Harry Potter, et pour l'instant je n'en ai que deux d'écrits, il n'y aura pas de publication hebdomadaire, ou journalière ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ! Je compte poster quand j'ai le temps et surtout l'inspiration pour écrire !

...

**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient évidemment à Rowling et je n'espère ni ne revendique de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Les personnages, je ne les malheureusement pas inventés, seul invention de mon cru : ces petits textes de 100 mots les mettant en scène :)**

**...**

**Titre : Call it magic – Coldplay**

**Nbre de mots : 100 (selon un traitement de texte)  
**

§§§

Cette fois-ci elle y arriverait. Elle l'avait déjà fait, il y a deux semaines, chez Laura, et l'année dernière, à son anniversaire.

Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué, elle devait juste se concentrer et penser très fort. Enfin, selon ce que son esprit de 11 ans avait déduit. Mais quoi qu'elle pense, et qu'importe l'intensité avec laquelle elle se concentre, le verre posé sur la table du salon, à quelques centimètres seulement de ses yeux, ne veut pas bouger.

Elle souffle de déception juste avant que sa mère ne l'appelle.

« Hermione, une lettre pour toi. De Poudlard, tu connais ? »

§§§

**Voilà !  
**

**J'espère que ce premier drabble vous aura plu !**

**Toutes les remarques constructives sont bonne à prendre ! et une review fait toujours plaisir ! :)Bonne soirée...  
**


	2. Wingardium Leviosa

**Titre : Wingardium Leviosa**

**Mots : 100 (Open Office)**

**Disclamer : Presque aucun mérite :p je ne fais que réutiliser à ma guise les personnages de JKR!**

§§§

_On tourne et on abaisse... on tourne et on abaisse... on tourne... et on abaisse._

Plusieurs secondes qu'il se répétait cette phrase. Des secondes qui avait paru des heures au deux autres jeunes sorciers présents, l'une cachée sous l'évier et l'autre suspendu par un troll, essayant d'éviter désespéramment les terribles coups de massue.

«Roooon!»

Il jette un regard affolé à son ami, avant de rediriger son regard sur sa baguette.

_On tourne et on abaisse_

«Ron! On tourne et on abaisse!»

Il prend une grande respiration, dirige sa baguette vers le monstre vert et hideux.

Tourne.

Et abaisse.

«Wingardium Leviosa!»

§§§

**Voilà, j'ai juste remanier (d'un point de vue différent) cette petite scène! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**

**Bonne journée!**


	3. Cracmol ?

**Titre : Cracmol ?**

**Nbr de mots : 100 (selon Open Office)**

**Disclamer : Toujours la même chose, je n'ai ni inventé les personnages suivants, ni le terme de Cracmol, ni tout ce qui touche à l'univers de JKR. Juste cette petite histoire sortie de mon imagination :)**

**§§§**

Elle commençait à perdre tout espoir. L'enfant avait déjà atteint ses 3 ans et il n'avait encore montré aucun penchant pour la magie. Quoi qu'elle ait essayé de faire, le garçon restait totalement fermé à la magie.

Elle soupira, ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un cri d'effroi.

« Algie que fais-tu ? »

Le dénommé Algie, de surprise, lâcha l'enfant qu'il tenait suspendu par les chevilles.

Mme Londubat poussa un nouveau cri et accourut à la fenêtre...

...et vit son petit-fils rebondir comme une balle, dans le jardin, un étage en-dessous.

« Et ben tu vois Augusta, que c'est pas un cracmol ! »

**§§§**

**Voilà, en espérant que ça plaise. **

**Je sais que je me suis éloignée du canon (je crois que dans le livre, Neville dit qu'il est tombé parce que son oncle l'a laché pour prendre une tasse de café, ou quelque chose du genre) mais voilà ma version :)**

**A la prochaine.**


	4. True Colors

**Titre : True Colors  
**

**Nombre de mots : 100 (Open Office)**

**Disclamer :Toujours la même chose… les personnages appartiennent à JKR je ne fais que les réutiliser**

**NdA : j'utilise pour ce drabble (en partie) la symbolique des couleurs selon la culture nippone, c'est à dire : rouge = colère, danger ; blanc = deuil, mort**

**§§§**

Andromeda regardait son petit-fils dormir.  
Le garçon avait été un ange depuis le premier jour, peu coléreux pour un bébé si jeune, toujours souriant. Pour elle, les cheveux de l'enfant était le reflet de ses émotions : des couleurs toujours vives, qui se teintaient de rouge quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Adressant un sourire au bébé, elle allait se retourner quand le garçon s'époumona soudainement. Ces pleurs, pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer, lui déchirèrent le cœur. Accordant de nouveau son attention à Teddy, ses yeux se portèrent lentement sur les quelques cheveux qu'il avait.

Blanc depuis trop longtemps.

**§§§**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait!  
**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer,**

**A bientôt**

**Edit : et merci à Eiko-nee pour m'avoir aidée à trouver le titre! toi aussi t'es une foldingue ;)**


	5. Nos mains liées

**Titre **: Nos mains liées.

**Nombre de mot **: 100 (comptés main)

**Disclamer **: Je n'ai créé aucun des personnages de Harry Potter, l'honneur revient bien évidemment à JKR

Bonne lecture. =)

**§§§**

Vous riez et vous moquez de nos mains liées. Vous affichez des visages choqués et exprimez votre dégoût. Trop peu nous ignorent.

En quoi nos doigts entrelacés vous regardent ? Que connaissez-vous de cette guerre qui nous a réunis mais qui a fait de nous des pions ? Comment pouvez-vous juger cet amour qui nous a fait tenir durant toutes ces années ?

N'oubliez pas, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons vaincu. Que j'ai vaincu.

Oui, nous sommes trois et adultes, mais nos mains ne se lâchent pas.

Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

**§§§  
**

**Voilà, un nouveau drabble que, j'espère, vous avez apprécié.**

**Bisous et à bientôt ! **

**(Et n'oubliez pas, une review n'est jamais de trop)**


	6. La proie

**Tittre : La Proie**

**Nombre de mots : 100 (open Office)**

**Disclamer : JKR est la créatrice de l'univers d'Harry Potter bla bla bla... :)**

**Nda : Pas de nom en particulier dans ce drabble, mais dans mon esprit je l'ai associé à Greyback**

**§§§**

Il avance vers elle, toujours un peu plus.

Il la voit reculer d'un pas, lancer un regard derrière elle… et il aperçoit la lueur de terreur à la vue du mur qui bloquera bientôt sa retraite.

Elle esquisse un mouvement vain de recul, quand sa main vient d'elle-même caresser la joue de la brune. Elle est comme une présence insidieuse, incestueuse sur ce visage.

Il peut deviner son envie de hurler.

Un sourire carnassier vient dévorer son visage.

Il est trop tard.  
Plus personne ne pourra venir l'arracher au chasseur qu'il est.

Faible, apeurée, perdue.

Elle était sienne.

Sa proie.

**§§§**

**Voili voilou :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, **

**A la prochaine! (une ch'tite review ? :D)**


	7. Le choix d'une vie

**Tittre : Le choix d'une vie  
**

**Nombre de mots : 100 (Open Office)  
**

**Nda : Ce drabble a été écrit avec les contraintes suivantes **

**Perso – **Charlie,** mots imposés - **femme, célibataire, sexe**. Merci à Eiko-nee La Foldingue =P  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

**§§§**

Il n'était pas du genre à mater, homme comme femme d'ailleurs. Non, Charlie avait toujours été le plus sérieux de tous ses frères sur ce point. Qu'il soit célibataire ou non, ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

Mais dans ces moments-là, quand les deux sexes opposés se rencontraient pour la première fois, dans ces rares occasions qui se présentaient à lui, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de suivre les deux partenaires, d'admirer la grâce des gestes, et la sensualité des mouvements.

Toujours aussi ému du sacré de leur accouplement.

Bonheur intense.

Il avait la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix.

**§§§**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

**A bientôt.**


	8. Enfants de la lune

**Titre : Loup-garou**

**Nombre de mots : 100 **

**Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR et tout le blabla habituel**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**§§§**

« - Papa, qu'est- ce qui m'arrive ? »

Le petit garçon regarde alternativement son père puis sa main, qui se recouvre peu à peu de poils bruns.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

La voix du plus âgé ne parvient pas à calmer la terreur naissante de l'enfant. Lentement celui-ci voit son corps subir une transformation qu' il ne maitrise pas.

De plus en plus affolé, il écarquille les yeux quand il entend son père quitter la pièce et fermer la porte de plusieurs sorts.

« - Papa ! »

A cinq ans à peine, Remus Lupin voit naître pour la première fois son loup-garou.

**§§§**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**A bientôt.**


	9. Wakfu

**Titre : **Wakfu

**Nombre de mots : **100 (comptés main)

**Disclamer : **Merci JKR d'avoir créé les personnages suivants et tous les autres !

**Nda : **Le terme ''wakfu'' vient de l'univers de… Wakfu !

**Enjoy =P**

**§§§**

« - Chéri, j'attends un œuf de Wakfu. »

L'homme se tourna vivement vers sa femme.

« - Pardon ? »

Rolf était habitué aux termes quelque peu étranges de sa femme, et si la plupart du temps il parvenait à la comprendre, certains jours, la signification de ses propos lui restait inconnue.

« - Un Wakfu Rolf, reprit Luna »

« - J'ai bien entendu, qu'est-ce qu'un Wakfu ? »

Face à son mari, Luna sourit doucement. Sa main était posé sur son ventre, légèrement arrondi après trois mois de grossesse.

« - Souviens-toi chéri, dit-elle d'un ton chantant. »

Et Rolf se souvint.

« - Des jumeaux, souffla-t-il »

**§§§**

**Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, un œuf de Wakfu est un œuf comprenant deux êtres (donc des jumeaux) : un dragon et un eliatrope, enfin bref, j'ai pensé à ce terme à défaut de quelque chose de mieux quand j'ai voulu écrire ce drabble sur Luna.**

**Voilà, à bientôt !**


	10. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

**Titre : **Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

**Nombre de mots : **100 (LibreOffice)

**Disclamer : **Univers d'harry Potter – Stop – appartient – Stop – JKR – Stop. Aucun argent – Stop – juste pour plaisir – Stop.

**Nda** : Pour bien comprendre ce drabble, il est conseillé d'aller voir (ou revoir) la vidéo The Mysterious Ticking Noise de Potter Puppet Pals

Enjoy:D

**§§§**

_Snape… Snape... Severus Snape..._

_Dumbledore !_

« - James, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? »

Le brun se tut et cessa de regarder les marionnettes magiquement animées. Il se tourna vers sa mère et avec un grand sourire lui répondit :

« - Une comptine. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

« - Vraiment ? Et où est-ce que tu l'as apprise ?

\- A l'école ! »

La rousse fut plus que surprise. Harry et elle avait inscrit leur fils dans une école moldue jusqu'à ses onze ans : ces noms, l'enfant n'aurait jamais dû les y entendre.

Inconscient de l'étrangeté de la situation, le garçon reprit sa chanson.

_Volde-mort, volde-mort, voldy… voldy… voldemort !  
_

**_§§§_**

**_Voilà ! Pour reprendre les propos de Audesnape... oui j'ai osé ! ^^_**

**_Et vous ? Votre réaction ?_**


	11. Joyeux Noël

**Titre **: Joyeux Noël

**Nombre de mots : **100 (Libre Office)

**Disclamer : **Joyeux Noël à JKR et à son œuvre Harry Potter (et aux autres aussi mais c'est pas le sujet)

**Nda **: Un petit drabble tout mignon pour ces périodes de fête

Joyeux Noël à tous ! :)

**§§§**

Le sapin brillait de mille feux. Des guirlandes rouges et argentées l'habillaient élégamment et des boules de Noël étaient suspendues à ses branches.

La lumière de l'unique guirlande se reflétait sur les couleurs mates et pailletées des décorations.

Au pied de l'arbre, les enfants ne cessaient de courir autour d'une montagne de cadeaux pour savoir pour qui était quel cadeau.

Une voix fluette se fit entendre:

" - Maman, maman! J'ai trouvé celui d'Hugo."

La petit fille se dirigea vers le garçon, ouvrit le cadeau et dans des gestes tendres mit le doudou dans les bras du bébé:

" - Joyeux Noël petit frère."

**§§§**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Voilà un peu en avance, mais comme demain c'est mon anniversaire (ouiiii) je n'aurais surement pas le temps de poster jusqu'au 26 !  
Peut-être ferai-je un rapide passage le 25 pour en poster un deuxième :) En tout cas, jusqu'à fin de décembre plusieurs drabbles de Noël de prévus !**

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

**Bisous**


	12. Le parc

**Titre **: Leur parc

**Nbr de mot **: 100 (Open Office) ! Ca a été dur, mais j'y suis arrivé ! Pas 150 non non ! Bien 100

**Disclamer **: En fait… on aurait tous dû aller à Beauxbâtons les gens… Ca sert à rien d'attendre la lettre de Poudlard.. Enfin bref, merci JKR à qui appartient tout l'univers de HP!

**Nda **: Encore un petit drabble tout plein de bons sentiments pour Noël, vous ne pouvez pas dire que j'écris des trucs tristes en ce moment ;)

**§§§**

Quelques heures qu'elle attendait dans leur parc, celui près de la rivière. Des flocons formaient une fine couche sur ses cheveux. Bientôt, les mèches rousses seraient totalement recouvertes.

Malgré les gants molletonnés et la grosse écharpe que sa mère avait tricotés, elle sentait le froid glisser sur sa peau.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne viendrait pas. Elle se leva du banc où elle était assise puis se dirigea vers le petit chemin de pierres.

« - Lily ! »

Un garçon vint la serrer dans ses bras.

« - Désolé Lily, je suis en retard. »

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« - Joyeux Noël Sev'. »

**§§§**

**Et voilà! De bonnes fêtes à vous tous :)**

**Bisous!**


	13. Père Noël

**Titre **: Père Noël

**Nombre de mots **: 100 (Libre Office)

**Disclamer **: Je vous laisse deviner. Indice n°1 : JKR

**Nda **: Fatiguée... mais Joyeux Noël ! (encore :P)

**§§§**

« - Le père Noël n'existe pas.

\- Bien sur qu'il existe !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Puisque je te dis qu'il existe James !

\- Rose, enfin, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà, le Père Noël n'a jamais existé et n'existeras jamais.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça…

\- Et voilà, Albus s'y met maintenant, bravo Rose.

\- Quoi ? Peu importe, il existe. Un point c'est tout !

\- Ne...

\- James ?

\- Oui maman ?

\- Dis-moi chéri. Comme le Père Noël n'existe pas… Tu comprendras si tu n'as pas de cadeau cette année n'est-ce pas ?

\- Gloups… Euh… Enfin Rose, bien sur que le Père Noël existe ! »

**§§§**

**Voilà, un petit drabble sans prétention. **

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez.**

**Bisous et bonne nuit !**

**(tout à l'heure, ouverture des cadeaux!)**


	14. Trahison

**Titre **: Trahison

**Nombre de mots **: 100

**Disclamer **: Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer mais je pense que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas… il serait l'oeuvre d'une certaine JK Rowling.

**Nda **: Un drabble un peu particulier que je dédie à une Foldingue… j'ai nommé Eiko-nee ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ! :)

**Nda **: Je suis pas trop familière avec tout ces ratings et même si c'est pas grand-chose (à peine 90 mots) je préfère ne pas prendre de risque alors après réflexion intense, lecture d'innombrables forums et concertation avec une amie, je vais mettre **M**.

**§§§**

**Attention rappel : rating M**

**§§§**

_Elle n'est que gémissements et frissons, cambrant son dos à chaque caresse, à chaque nouveau baiser posé sur ses seins. Elle aimerait le supplier d'arrêter cette torture mais seule l'ordre de continuer sort de ses lèvres. Merlin qu'elle aimait ça. Un doigt glisse lentement le long de son ventre et elle laisse échapper un long gémissement de plaisir._

_\- Prends-moi, chuchote-t-elle tandis que les orbes gris croisent son regard._

A milles lieues de là, dans un dortoir aux devantures rouge et or, Hermione se réveille avec l'étrange sentiment d'avoir trahi son camp.

**§§§**

**Voilà! **

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? **

**A la prochaine!**


	15. Clair de lune

**Titre **: Clair de lune

**Nbr de mots : **100 (Libre Office)

**Disclamer **: Tout appartient à JKR. Oui j'ai bien Tout. JKR est notre déesse à toutes *voix de fanatique*****

**Nda **: A toi la deuxième Foldingue : Laufey-x ! :) en espérant que tu apprécieras ! (parce que j'ai souffert pour trouver une bonne fin ^^)

**§§§**

La lune était ronde et brillante dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Le calme régnait sur le domaine, les êtres de la nuit se glissaient furtivement vers leur proie, chassant sans faire étalage du moindre bruit. L'eau du lac ne frémissait qu'à de rares occasions et les arbres de la forêt restaient immobiles.

Puis, comme une fissure qui vient ébranler un mur, un hurlement fit tomber la robe de silence que revêtait la nuit.

Douleur d'être seul, tristesse d'un destin maudit.

Le cri s'étouffa soudainement. Le silence revint, surprit et ravit.

Au loin, l'ombre d'un chien vint rejoindre celle d'un loup.

**§§§**

**Alors ? alors ? alors ? **

**Oui je suis complétement hystérique mais... j'ai fini mes partiels! YA-HA!**

**Bref... à plus ;)**


	16. Investigations

**Titre **: Investigations

**Nbre de mots : **100 (Open Office)

**Disclamer **: *ait de Un jour mon Prince viendra* Un jour Rowling viendra, un jour elle nous lira. Elle lira toutes ces fanfictions, qu'on écrit pour se faire plaisir. Bien sur, rien n'm'appartient. Bien sur, elle a créé toutes ces personnes de fiction. Je ne fais qu'les réutiliser...

**Nda **: Non je ne suis pas folle. Bonne lecture.

**§§§**

Le garçon observa un instant son meilleur ami. Après une longue inspiration, il lui adressa ces mots :

« - Scorpius… Si tu n'aimes pas Rose, ni Lyssa, ni Guiya… Peut-être que tu m'aimes en fait ? »

Albus se sentait très satisfait de lui. Des mois qu'il cherchait à savoir pour qui le cœur du jeune homme battait et le secret allait enfin être dévoilé: Scorpius serait obligé de donner un nom s'il ne voulait pas qu'il se méprenne.

Mais il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à cette réponse, alors que le blond le regardait très sérieusement.

« - Et si je te répondais que oui ? »

**§§§**

**Alors ? Avis générale ? vous aimez ? vous aimez pas ?**

**A la prochaine!**


	17. Oh douce nuit

**Titre **: Oh douce nuit

**Nombre de mots : **100

**Disclamer **: L'univers appartient toujours et encore à l'envahisseur… Euh pardon, à JK Rowling

**Nda **: Toujours rien à dire. Bonne lecture

**§§§**

Non... non.

C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie, celui qui l'emplirait de bonheur rien que d'y penser. Elle aurait dû être la plus heureuse et continuer à sourire jusqu'au petit matin. Elle aurait dû finir cette journée, aimée et chérie, dans les bras de son nouveau mari. Alors pourquoi cela se passait-il ainsi ?

Pendant un court instant, Fleur haït l'Ordre, Harry Potter et cette Prophétie qui faisait du garçon le Survivant.

Puis son regard se durcit alors qu'elle laissait couler une unique larme.

La guerre reprenait son droit.

**§§§**

**Et voilà, un drabble sur Fleur Delacour parce qu'on trouve peu de textes sur elle. Je me suis toujours dit que malgré avoir fait volontairement son mariage en temps de guerre elle devait avoir quelques regrets qu'il ne se soit pas bien passé jusqu'au bout. **

**Et vous votre avis sur elle ? et son mariage ?  
J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**A la prochaine fois :)**

ps : une review fait toujours plaisir :P


	18. Resté éloigné

**Titre : **Rester éloigné...

**Mots : **2x100 (Open Office)

**Disclamer : **JKR... blablabla… pas de sous… blablabla… ne fait que réutiliser… blablabla… possibilité de lire les 10 autres drabbles et vous aurez des tout beau disclamer =P

**Nda : **Double drabble, parce que après avoir écrit le deuxième je me suis dit ''Mais pourquoi il dirait ça ? Ça fait bizarre'' donc Paf j'ai écrit le premier et ça a fait des Chocabble. Je raconte n'importe quoi.

Bref, bonne lecture.

**§§§**

Il y a ces moments où il se sait la dévorer du regard. Il s'est toujours dit que si, à ces instants, elle se tournait vers lui et lui adressait son sourire, il ne pourrait que céder à ses pulsions. Il ne pourrait que courir vers elle, la serrer dans ses bras, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui dirait combien elle était belle, combien il l'aimait. Il lui dirait toutes ces choses qu'elle ne devait jamais savoir.

Non il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire tout ça.

Alors elle ne devait pas s'approcher.

Pas tout de suite.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**T**itre : ... ou pas.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. »

La femme sourit et laisse échapper un sourire joyeux face à la supplique à peine cachée du garçon. D'un pas sensuel elle s'avance vers lui, ses cheveux roux ondulant à chaque pas.

« Evans…. »

La dite Evans sourit d'autant plus en voyant un semblant de panique traverser le regard de son ami. Lentement elle lève une main qu'elle pose sur le torse du garçon.

« Et que vas-tu me faire si je n'obéis pas ? »

Elle s'appuie doucement sur le corps musclé du Poursuiveur, amène sa bouche à son oreille et...

« Dis-moi Cornedrue, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

**§§§ **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ces deux drabbles.  
Ca faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'ils étaient dans mon dossier ''A publié" et donc voilà.**

**Des bisous,**

**A la prochaine.**

**ps: un Joyeux Anniversaire à Laufey-x! Même si c'est drabbles ne valent pas celui de Eiko-nee pondu pour l'occasion ^^**


	19. T comme Troll

**Titre : **T comme Troll.

**Nbr de mots : **100 (Libre Office)

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter, tous ses amis, tous ses ennemis et toutes les autres personnes dont on a jamais entendu parler appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Nda :** un de mes tous premiers drabbles HP (pour ne pas dire le premier)

§§§

« Imagine une salle grande...

...grande comme le champ à côté...

...tu es tout seul du haut de tes onze ans...

...toute l'école de regarde...

...et là, ils font rentrer un troll. »

_« Un troll ? »_

« Oui... un troll immense…

… vert, gluant et plein de bosses…

...avec une massue énorme…

…en bois avec des tas de clou. »

_« Grande comment la massue ? »_

« Aussi grande que tante Berte…

...mais en moins moche .»

_« __Et… et faudra que j'fasse quoi ? »_

Les deux aînés échangent un regard moqueur.

« C'est la que ça devient dangereux…

...très dangereux... »

_« _Fred ! George ! Ça suffit avec ces bêtises, arrêtez d'effrayer votre frère ! »

**§§§**

**Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Je suis un peu déçue parce que ne permet pas la mise en page d'origine, mais tant pis :p**

**A la prochaine.**


	20. Celui-qui-a-vaincu

**Titre **: Celui-qui-a-vaincu

**Nbr de mots **: 100 (Libre Office)

**Disclamer **: Mwahahahaha ! Tout l'univers m'appartient car oui… JE SUIS JKR ! Mwahahahah ! Agenouillez-vous devant moi, vénérez-moi. Je suis votre déesse à tous, je suis…..

_Oui ? Oui. Oui. Pardon Mme JKR. Je ne suis pas vous. Oui Mme JKR. Non Mme JKR, c'est vous notre grande déesse à tous. Oui Mme JKR, HP est votre propriété. Oui Mme JKR. Merci Mme JKR. Au revoir Mme JKR._

**Nda **: Mon disclamer est presque aussi long que mon drabble mwahaha… Et sinon pour ceux qui se poserait la question, mon cerveau va très bien merci.

Bonne lecture :)

**§§§**

« - Harry ! »

Le prénom avait été crié dans le hall d'entrée.

Chaque visage, chaque corps se tourna vers la rouquine qui avait hurlé. Tous purent observer les courbes de son corps qui clamaient à la terre entière qu'une vie grandissait en elle. Les regards des aurors se voilèrent. Chacun connaissait le passé de leur chef. Il n'était pas étonnant de comprendre la détresse qui avait teinté le cri.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il détestait devoir partir.

Mais il était le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu et Chef des Aurors. Il devait accomplir son devoir. Il sourit sereinement à sa femme puis se retourna.

« - Allons-y ! »

**§§§**

**Votre avis ? Vous avez aimé ? **

**En réalité je ne sais pas si Harry a été un jour chef des aurors mais peu importe, c'était nécessaire pour ce drabble alors voilà ^^ **

**Bisous, à bientôt**


	21. Ne pleure pas

**Titre :** Ne pleure pas

**Nbr de mots **: 100 (Libre Office)

**Disclamer **: Grève du disclamer, vous avez qu'à lire touuuut ceux d'avant. Ça a pas changé depuis.

**Nda : **Bouh

**§§§**

\- Ne pleure pas petit, ne pleure pas. Sèche tes larmes et souris. Regarde autour de toi. Il y a du soleil et nous sommes tous là. Tu es aimé petit homme. S'il te plait bonhomme, ne pleure plus. Viens dans mes bras. Tu vois tout va bien. Il fait chaud dans mes bras. Il fait doux. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tout va bien. Alors ne pleure pas, ne pleure plus. Tiens, prends ton doudou. Serre le très fort, tu vois, tout va bien.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oh.. Harry. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Attends, laisse-moi le porter.

-...

\- Bonjour Teddy.

**§§§**

**Alors, ce deuxième drabble sur Teddy ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**A bientôt**


	22. Au commencement

**Titre :** Au commencement

**Nbr de mots **: 100 (Libre Office)

**Disclamer **: Il était une fois que petit fille qui naquit, et qui grandit, grandit, grandit, grandit. Et pendant tout ce temps où elle grandit, cette petite fille écrivit une histoire. Cette petite fille, elle se faisait appeler Joanne Rowling. Et son histoire, elle lui donna le titre de Harry Potter.

**Nda : **Euh… vous êtes déjà monté(e) sur une pirogue ?

**§§§**

" - Je t'aurais fils de rat ! Je t'aurais tu m'entends ? "

Le cri perça le silence de mort. Au milieu de la rue, un homme immobile. Autour de lui, une douzaine de corps étendus sur le bitume. Son regard devint fou de rage, fou de douleur. Alors que les premiers bruits de transplanage se firent entendre et que les premiers sorts vinrent le frapper de plein fouet, l'homme éclata d'un rire dérangé.

Dans l'agitation qui l'entourait, comme une promesse faite au monde, il murmura :

" - Je les vengerai Pettigrow. Un jour viendra où je te retrouverai… et je les vengerai, je te jure. "

**§§§**

**Toujours la même chanson, j'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir, même un tout petit mot.**

**A bientôt**


	23. Ega siv notsap ert nomen ej

**Titre :** Ega siv notsap ert nomen ej.

**Nbr de mots **: 100 (Manuel)

**Disclamer **: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à son créateur (ou plutôt sa créatrice) JKR.

**Nda : **Je pense que vous aurez deviné le sujet du drabble avec un titre comme celui-là ^^ En tout cas, ça fait un petit moment que j'avais pas publié alors voilà =) j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

**§§§**

La pièce est sombre.

Un unique rayon de lune vient frapper le sol. A quelques pas, une glace immense est à moitié cachée par un vieux draps. Silencieuse, elle attend sa prochaine victime.

Mais ce soir, ce n'est pas le garçon qui vient briser sa solitude. Celui-là est plus âgé, plus sombre. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. L'homme vient se poser devant le miroir et, durant un instant, son regard vacille. Sa main vient effleurer du bout des doigts la vitre froide avant de retomber lentement.

Les secondes s'écoulent.

\- Lily.

**§§§**

**Voilà ! Un petit drabble inspiré du jour même sur Severus, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**A bientôt =)  
**


	24. It's a beautiful day

**Titre :** It's a beautiful day...

**Nbr de mots **: 100 (Libre office)

**Disclamer **: Harry Potter et tout son univers appartiennent à JKR. (parce que finalement, un disclamer simple parmi un tas de disclamer originaux.. ça devient un disclamer original non?)

**Nda : **Rah ! Mais comme je publie pas dans l'ordre.. j'ai déjà mis un disclamer simple sur le drabble précédent… TT_TT tant pis !

Enjoy !

**§§§**

« - Epouse-moi. »

« - Quoi ? »

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser ce cri mi-croassement, mi-étranglement.

Quand la réalité de son acte la rattrapa, elle rougit de honte. En même temps, c'était lui le fautif. Quelle idée de lui dire ça comme ça, de but en blanc, alors qu'ils travaillaient à la bibliothèque.

Elle osa lever le regard vers son petit-ami.

Le sérieux de son regard la fit rougir d'autant plus.

« - Epouse-moi Lily. »

« - Je… »

Ses joues la brulaient et elle avait l'impression que la couverture du livre qu'elle lisait était moins rouge qu'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Une fois. Deux fois.

« - …d'accord. »

**§§§**

**Bon je sais ce n'est pas une magnifique demande en mariage de la part de James, avec des roses partout et une belle phrase du type ''Tu es mon âme-sœur, veux-tu m'épouser ?'', mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même ! =)**

**N'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir, **

**A bientôt !**


	25. Introspection

**Titre **: Introspection

**Nbre de mots : **100 (Open Office)

**Disclamer **: JKR ? Nope.. connais pas. Jamais entendu parler. C'est elle qui a crée l'univers d'HP ? Vraiment ? Ah.. bon bah… les personnages cités ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils seraient apparemment la création d'une certain JK Rowling, et je ne fais que les réutiliser.

**Nda **: Suite du drabble _Investigation_, donc allusion (certes faible) à une relation , c'est pas non plus bien violent, mais je préfère prévenir ! =) Bonne lecture!

**§§§**

_« - Et si je te répondais que oui ? »_

La phrase résonnait dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours. Après un instant où il était restait statufié d'entendre cette réponse, il était sorti le plus rapidement possible de la Salle Commune. Depuis, il ne cessait de fuir son ami.

_« - Et si je te répondais que oui ? »_

Il gémit à cette idée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il aurait dû prendre ça avec le sourire, rigoler et donner une tape dans le dos de Scorpius pour s'être moqué de lui.

_« - Et si je te répondais que oui ? »_

Non vraiment... il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

**§§§**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**A bientôt,**


	26. Vert émeraude

**Titre : **Vert émeraude

**Nombre de mot **: 100 mots (Open Office)

**Disclamer : **Ca devient difficile de trouver des disclamer différents… *réflexion intense*

Ah ! Vous avez déjà remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'une lettre de différence entre Bowling et Rowling (mai si vous savez, l'auteur de Harry Potter) ?

**Nda **: J'ai honte de mon disclamer qui n'en est pas vraiment un ! ^^

**§§§**

La femme, après avoir bercé l'enfant plusieurs minutes, le pose dans son berceau.

Le garçon, tenant difficilement assis, regarde sa mère, des stries humides encore présentes sur ses joues.

Un éclair vert illumine la pièce, elle ferme les yeux et laisse échapper une larme, un murmure.

« - James. »

Dans un dernier regard pour son fils, elle fait de son corps un barrage entre la porte et le lit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le pan de bois explose en mille morceaux.

« - Ne lui faites rien… s'il vous plait. »

Un geste et elle rive ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son fils.

« - Vis ! »

**§§§**

**Et voilà! Ça fait un petit moment qu'il était dans ma liste de drabbles à publier mais il est enfin sorti des tréfonds de mon ordinateur ^^**

**J'éspère que vous avez aimé (comme toujorus)**

**A bientôt!**


	27. Investigation III

**Titre **: Investigations III

**Nbre de mots : **100 (Open Office)

**Disclamer **: Néant. Lisez les 26 chapitres précédents, ça reviendra au même. Ca a pas changé depuis.

**Nda **: Dernier volet.. euh pardon dernier drabble de la série Investigations. Suite de _Investigations et Introspection_. J'ai pas trouvé de meilleur titre, je suis ouverte aux propositions ^^

Enjoy !

**§§§**

_« - Et si je te répondais que oui ? »_

Scorpius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de donner cette réponse. Il s'était pourtant jurer de ne jamais révéler ses sentiments.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le dortoir, il vit Albus se lever brutalement du lit sur lequel il était assis.

« - Ecoute Al, à propos de l'autre jour je... »

« - Tais-toi. Ne dis rien… Tu étais sérieux ? »

Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête d'assentiment, s'attendant au pire.

Aussi fut-il surpris de sentir, quelques secondes après, deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

_« - Et si je te répondais que oui ? »_

**§§§**

**Et voilà, j'espère que cette petite série de drabbles sur Scorp et Al vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les trois!**

**A bientôt,**


	28. Être Maraudeur

**Titre **: Etre Maraudeur

**Nombre de mot **: 100 (Open Office)

**Disclamer **: Parfois je me dis que si il n'y avait pas Harry Potter, les fanart Harry Potter, les fanfictions Harry Potter… Enfin bref, si JKR n'avait pas écrit ce fandom et s'était contentée d'écrire je sais pas… un truc sur des lapins… ben les occupations journalières auraient été peu nombreuses :P

**Nda **: Je ne suis pas sure que vous vous attendez à ce qui va suivre…

§§§

"- Dis-moi Pettigrow, qui est ton maitre ?"

" - Je… je n'ai pas de maitre, je suis un Marau…"  
_Pettigrow ? Honnêtement je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils trainent avec lui._

" - Tu disais Pettigrow ? "

_Je me demande parfois comment il a fini à Gryffondor… il est tellement différent des autres._

" - Non ! Je n'ai pas de maitre, je suis un Maraudeur!"

_C'est sur que si on le compare à James et Sirius…_

" - … je suis un maraudeur... "

_Au moins Lupin à un charme.. mais Pettigrow_

" - … je suis un maraudeur…"

_Il n'a rien à faire chez nous._

" - Je voulais tellement être comme eux."

" - Un Maraudeur."

§§§

Alors ? Vous aviez deviné ? ^^

Il est pas vraiment sorti comme je le voulais, dans l'idée de base, je finissais sur la trahison de Pettigrow qui finit par dire à notre très cher Voldy qu'il est le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily... Et au final, ça donne pas du tout ça ^^ Mais gardez dans l'idée que cette scène se passe juste avant sa trahison!

Sur ce, le refrain habituel, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

A bientôt.


	29. Ceux qui restent

**Titre **: Ceux qui restent

**Nombre de mots **: 100

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à J.K.R

**§§§**

\- Harry ?

La voix douce le tira de ses pensées. Il leva un regard embué de larmes vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait les joues striées et ses yeux, encore bouffis, reflétaient un tristesse infinie. Tout deux n'auraient jamais pensé qu'IL serait le premier à partir. Quelqu part, ils s'étaient toujours dit que ce serait lui, Harry le Survivant, qui s'en irait avant les autres. Pas Ron. Non.. pas Ron. Il retint un sanglot à la pensée de son meilleur ami. Sa main ridée vint prendre celle sur son épaule, et la serra fort.

Bientôt, ils le rejoindraient.

**§§§**

**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié, ça fait plaisir =)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
A Bientôt**


End file.
